Elaborate, very sizeable metallic fish poachers are currently available for commercial food service use. They are also available for domestic use, but their size and metallic construction makes them unsuitable for use in a microwave oven. Further, available metallic fish poachers tend to be very large, and are not convenient for the poaching of small fish or of small portions of larger fish. It would therefore be of advantage to provide a fish poacher for smaller fish and fish portions, and especially one for use in a microwave oven.